Observations: Rekindle
by M-15 Vindicator
Summary: EDI's research on relationships has reached an impasse. Now she much observe the more intimate moments of the crew to understand them better. Mainly the moments shared by Commander Shepard and Major Alenko. Companion piece to Observations, told through EDI's perspective, Shenko pairing dictates the character choice.


_These are BioWares toys and sandbox, I'm just sitting the corner being nuisance and making no money._

_A/N: This is a companion piece to my story Observations...it fits in around Chapter 16 but didn't actually fit into the story itself. It can and does stands alone too._

_Ok, I'll shut up now and enjoy!_

* * *

EDI watched as Commander Shepard swallowed, clearly nervous. Had it been any other time or situation, she would've laughed at the thought of the Commander being nervous. It just wasn't something Shepard was, even when things got really bad. The Commander was fearless, or at least she acted that way. Her biometrics often betrayed the real emotion, the quickening of the commander's heart, the shortening of her breath, but she used the fear and the adrenaline rush to fight rather than run. And yet here she was, one of the most accomplished human marines of the age and she was nervous. It was fascinating for EDI to see.

Commander Freya Shepard, Hero of the Skyllian Blitz, Savour of the Citadel, N7 trained Alliance Systems Marine and Spectre, who's stood firm in the face of all the horrors the galaxy had thrown at her and still kept on coming was made nervous by love.

For the past hour she had been sat with Major Alenko in the Port Observation Lounge, they had spent most of the time chatting and a few drinks had been consumed, but not many. EDI had calculated not enough for them to become intoxicated but it definitely took the edge of their inhibitions as they sat very close together. The Major's arm along the back of the couch, close enough that when the Commander lent back, his arm was against her shoulder. Whereas the Commander sat sideways, one leg drawn up on the couch, the knee resting against Major Alenko's thigh.

EDI often pondered on the use of alcohol on the mating rituals of species, and it wasn't something that seemed restricted to humanity either. Many species used it, as well as other substances, both legal and illicit to get what they biologically desired. Even Jeff had drunk a fair amount that night in Purgatory. She suspected that the drink was used to break down the barriers between partners. Everyone was so guarded with their thoughts and feelings, most had to be persuaded to divulge them, or simply allow themselves to be seen by others during their most vulnerable moments.

Organics were odd sometimes.

The silence stretched between the Commander and the Major, their faces so close to each other. Major Alenko had been teasing Shepard about her freckles, saying they made her look cute. In response she had covered her face with her hands and refused to remove them. In the end, Major Alenko had playfully wrestled her hands away, leaving them face to face with each other, the Major gripping the Commander's wrists. They were looking at each other. Eyes almost locked together, as if searching for something.

EDI noticed their elevated heart rates, the dilation of their pupils, increased blood flow and increased neurological activity between the pair. Jeff would've described the atmosphere as 'electric' between them, and witnessing it firsthand, EDI would've been inclined to have agreed.

The Commander broke the moment. She leant forward and pressed her lips to the Major's much like she had done in the shuttle bay after escaping the geth dreadnought. With action came reaction, Major Alenko leaning into the kiss too, deepening it. His fists opened from around her wrists and he embraced her instead, arms snaking around her back to pull her close, while her own wrapped around his shoulders and neck to burying her fingers in the dark curls of his hair.

EDI watched as they kissed and caressed each other. Their touches light and wandering as the explored, though their kisses were deep and lingering, breaking only enough to catch their breath before their mouths found each other once more. This was very different from the aural clashes of Engineers Daniels and Donnelly. They seemed to tear and bite at each other, spending more time almost tasting each other's flesh than actually kissing. It was an interesting comparison.

Commander Shepard seemed to shiver as the Major's fingers worked their way under hem of her uniform top to touch the pale flesh beneath. She had crawled onto his lap with what EDI seemed to believe was a need for closer contact, especially as Shepard seemed to flex and grind her hips against Major Alenko body, often eliciting a huff or grunt from him in what EDI suspected was a sound that he approved.

As if prompted by the Commander's shiver, EDI saw the Major start to trace his fingers up her back, skating his digits along her skin, drawing the pads of his fingers across her spine. The response he received was breathlessness. Shepard gasped at the contact, moaning softly as she hugged herself to Major Alenko's body. His mouth found Shepard's neck as she whimpered, an almost soundless whisper passing her lips as her eyes fluttered shut.

'Kaidan' she breathed.

Her tone puzzled EDI somewhat for it was not a question and yet it was at the same time. The Commander rarely minced her words or said things she didn't mean. She questioned many things and always in a way that showed that she was looking for an answer. Yet the shakiness of her voice when she had said his name seemed at odds with the usually confident woman she was. Desire was a curious thing and seemed to change people, or at least freed them for a brief time. She wondered if she would speak on such a husky manner while she doing a similar thing with Jeff? Would he make appreciative noises like Major Alenko did when the Commander had aroused him? These were reasonable questions to be considered and answered, when the time was right.

Major Alenko took notice of voice, and seemed to pull his mouth away from her with a measure of reluctance. He watched as Shepard bit her lip as she looked at him, as if struggling to say something.

'Kaidan...' she repeated, a waiver of uncertainty in her voice. '...how long until you're back off shift?'

EDI blinked, surprised by the question. In her research, she had looking into words exchanged during intimate encounters. They ranged for explicit exchanges, known as 'dirty talk' to earnest confessions of love. But usually, talk of things other than intimate facts or feelings usually broke the mood. But to her surprise the Major chuckled, deep and low.

'4 hours.' he told her, amused.

The Commander seemed to ponder it for a moment before she reached forward to gently cup his face, bringing her own in close while carefully rotating her hips against his.

'Make love to me Kaidan.' she whispered before placing a brief kiss upon his lips. EDI was surprised at such a request and yet she wasn't either. The pair hadn't initiated full sexual contact with each other since coming aboard. After their 'date' on the Citadel, physical contact between them had increased, but nothing more risqué than a kiss in the shuttle bay had happened. EDI had expected more from them, but when looking into the personnel files of Major Alenko, she began to understand why.

'Here? Now?' he teased her, his voice just as low as hers, just as husky with desire. His hands had laced with her, pulling them from his face and punctuation each word with a kiss on either palm.

'If you want.' she teased back with a grin, still shifting her hips to make him groan again. 'I can ask EDI to lock the door...or not.'

He raised his eyebrow at her, giving her a mixed look, somewhere between disapproval and tolerance before he smiled at her.

'Maybe next time.' That made Shepard laugh before she slid off his lap, and stood before him, his eyes ranking over her in an almost hungry manner before she beckoned him with a finger and sashaying towards the door, exaggerating the sway of her hips and looking coyly over her shoulder. And with a smirk, he followed her.

They embraced again in the lift even though the ride was short, though EDI noticed a little more vigour in their movements this time, no doubt the thoughts of privacy and need spurring their actions, though there was still a lot of respect in their touches, careful and measured.

They pulled apart as doors opened and the Commander lead the way to her domain. Despite the fact that the Commander had told her crew that should they need to speak to her, they could come up to The Loft, very few did and only when summoned. It was a curious thing; EDI thought that the crew seemed to avoid their Commander's personal space.

When the door was sealed, and after some furtive looks and smiles, the Major pulled the Commander into his arms and kissed her earnestly, making her sigh and allowing him to explore her mouth further.

After that, clothing started to be removed. But each piece was removed with care and the skin that was revealed with the removal of each piece was explored with hands, lips or tongues. It was as if each of them were mapping the contours of the other's bodies like the encounter was their first, although EDI suspected that it was more in remembrance. After all, chronologically, it had been almost three years since Ilos, at least for Major Alenko, though for Shepard it was only one.

There was a quiet need to their touches, something very different from what she witnessed between the Engineers. EDI wondered at the differences, pondering on why one pair felt the need to be rough while the others opted for smooth, softer motions. Not to mention the vocal variance too.

Engineer Donnell talked a lot when he was intimate, saying dirty things to Engineer Daniels, who would moan aloud at what he said and did. Shepard didn't, her gasps and moans were muted despite the privacy The Loft offered. EDI suspected this was a throwback from the Commander living her whole life aboard space stations and ships, where privacy was at a premium. Even when the Major had spun her around, her back to his chest, his arms snaking around her...one to knead her firm flesh while the other disappeared under the fabric of her underwear and quested between her legs...Shepard's moan was low, whimpering his name as he touched her.

Shepard squirmed in the Major's grip, her breathing heavy but shallow. EDI saw what the Major was doing to her, her sight not restricted to the simple visual spectrum of organics. Shepard gripped and scrabbled at his arms, her back arched and her head fell against his shoulder. However, the Commander wasn't alone in her quiet pleasure. Her squirming against the man behind her tore similar sounds from him too, his hips shifting and gently thrusting in the cleft of her covered backside.

'Stop!' she whispered, confusing both EDI and Major Alenko. Her slim hands gripping the arm that disappeared between her legs, trying to still those questing fingers from touching her in such an imitate and pleasurable way. She turned her head to look at him, a distinctive look making her eyes seem dark. 'Kaidan...please.'

He smiled and nodded, understanding her unspoken question. Pulling his hand free only to hook his fingers in the waistband and pull the down over her hips, allowing Shepard to wriggle and step out of her underwear, leaving her naked before him. Once more his eyes raked her body and EDI noticed Shepard blush a little at the attention. Another odd reaction from her, EDI thought, it was very intriguing to see the Commander in such a state of vulnerability. Sometimes it was easy to forget that beneath her armour, rank and accomplishments, she was a woman with the same wants and needs of any other.

EDI looked over the Commander's form. She had seen Shepard naked many times when she showered, although it had never been in a truly voyeuristic way due to the fact that she monitored the whole ship. However, the Commander was not an unattractive woman either. She was petite but clean limbed. Her body was a standard hourglass shape with a moderately generous bust, a narrow waist and rounded hips. Her skin was pale, her hair blonde, her eyes green...which was an unusual natural combination in this day and age, EDI expected it had much to do with the fact that she had never actually live on a planet, being born and raised in space and thus the gene pool was a little more restrictive. The Commander fitted a number of common traits that many found attractive, and she was stood naked in front of one such person. Seeing Shepard like this made EDI wonder how she compared in comparison. Physical dimensions were easy...but was she more or less attractive than the Commander? It was difficult to tell as her physical platform gained a lot of attention, but possibly not for wholly sexual reasons.

Shepard's own eyes were busy too, roving over the Major's body.

'Black Ops suits you Major.' she purred. EDI had to agree. Major Alenko had an aesthetically pleasing form, with a well defined musculature, though not as overly muscled like Lieutenant Vega. He was also a contrast to the Commander too. He was tall and broad; his skin duskier than hers and his hair was dark too. 'But I think you've been "undercover"...' she fought back a giggle at the terrible pun 'for long enough.'

Shepard stepped forward and placed her hand gentle upon the bulge in the front of the Major's boxers. EDI noticed him shudder at the contact as the Commander started to rub what she had found there and when he finally spoke; there was a distinct tremor in his voice.

'Is that an order Commander?'

'You bet that perfect ass for yours it is Kaidan.' Shepard cooed in reply. 'Boxers off, soldier!'

Carefully, as if the action may have cause pain to do it quickly, the Commander copied the Major's previous actions with her own underwear. She fingers curled around the hem of his boxer shorts before slipping them down past his hips, and eyeing what she revelled, before Shepard gingerly reached forward to caress him.

Once again, EDI had seen the Major naked many times before too. However, when observing him in the shower, it gave EDI a completely different opportunity for observations than it did when she watched Shepard...because Shepard always showered alone. The Major had to share the bathroom with the other male crew members, which often had them showering at the same time. It offered EDI that chance to compare and contrast the whole physical appearances of the crew. From her research, EDI had often come across a male tendency to be intimidated by the sexual organs of another male...and humans seemed to be no different. But as far as EDI could tell, the Major was just as well endowed as any other member of the crew.

EDI listened to the muted curse that issued forth from Major Alenko's lips at the teasing touches he was receiving, trying to speak a number of times but failing until he had to stop Shepard's hand from moving.

'Careful Commander, I might think you're abusing your rank...a serious breach of protocol.'

This made the Commander laugh in a knowing way that confused EDI since the Major actually outranked her, but there was no way for her to discover the amusement behind the exchange.

The Major gently took Shepard's hand and led her towards the bed, to lay her down upon it and crawl up beside her. He resumed his exploration of the Commander's body again before her insistence had her pulling him on top of her.

EDI saw them share a look as the Commander shifted, parting her legs to that the Major could settle between her thighs. And they both moaned as Major Alenko seated himself within the Commander, Shepard's fingers digging into the meat of the Major's arms and her back arching slightly as he push into her.

Silence.

Or almost silence followed as even EDI had to take a breath as she observed the two taking a moment to savour the feeling of each other. There was hardly a sound in the room, as if time had stopped before the Major rotated his hips, rocking gently against the Commander and drawing a moan from her throat before it was quietened by a soft kiss.

EDI noticed their movements were slow and precise, as if they knew what the other wanted and would cause them the most pleasure. This intrigued EDI as, as far as she had gleaned from Jeff, the pair had only had sex once...the night before Ilos, they had had little time after that and Shepard had died a few weeks later. Then there was Horizon...that encounter made EDI curious about the relationship between the Commander and the then Staff Commander Alenko. Words had been said, little of them good and the two had parted ways on poor terms. Yet it hadn't diminished the Commander's feelings for him. And after an email, EDI believed that the feeling Shepard had were still reciprocated due to fact Commander Alenko had sent to her to apologise...and at the end, a hint of the feelings that he still had for her.

The room was filling with the sound of skin on skin as the soft touches and grinding hips changed tempo. The Major now thrust his hips against the Commander's, making her arch her back and thrust back in counterpoint. They gasped and moaned, touched and fondled, bite and scratched as the intensity of their movements increased, their need for each other driving them forward. They were both biotics, they had the stamina and endurance to fight battles and win wars...but EDI was unsure how long they would survive each other.

'Fuck!' Shepard whispered when Major Alenko had hooked his arm under her knee and turned her. Rolling them both so that they switched positions, and the Commander breathed it again as pushed herself up from his chest and she sat herself back down upon him.

Shepard took a moment, her eyes closed as she seemed to catch her breath. Major Alenko's eyes roamed her body as she sat astride him while he was buried up to the hilt within her. The thought alone made him groan and EDI saw his hands glide over her thighs.

'You're so beautiful.' He breathed to her, making her slowly open her eyes to look at him and blush at his words.

She didn't speak in returned, bending to press her lips to him in reply. As she did, she rotated her hips to make him groan once more and she whispered his name as changed the direction her hips moved and returned to a more upright position, bracing herself to enjoy the ride.

The ride started out slow. A sensuous movement that seemed to travel down the Commanders back to her hips, that seemed to circle and grind against the flesh that impaled her. It was slow at first, EDI wondered if Shepard was teasing Major Alenko with such movements as he gripped her thighs in his strong hands as if urging her to move faster. He moaned, low in his throat that elicited a breathy laugh from the Commander and she ground herself down upon him again in an effort to make him emit that noise again...and he didn't disappoint.

As the Commander writhed on top of him, the Major's hands roamed about the body atop him. Sweeping and caressing every inch he could reach of her, making her shudder when he touched particularly sensitive parts of her anatomy and whispered that his hands felt rough against her. He grinned and repeated the movements, causing her to shudder with pleasure again.

The pair always teased each other, EDI had noticed. They would tease and play but in the end, it would always lead to something intense. Even here, they played...even in the throes of their passion they found the chance to say or do something to make the other respond in kind, pushing them further into each other's embrace and in this instance, the Commander fought back the only way she could...she changed pace.

Squeezing her thighs against his hips, the Commander lifted herself up a little off the Major before coming back down with a moan from both of them. She repeated the process as the Major's head fell back onto the pillow and he closed his eyes against the feeling. Shepard grinned and continued.

EDI watched them together, having finally reached the rhythm what seemed to cause them the most pleasure. Long, purposeful strokes. Soft, sweeping caresses. Hot words whispered between gritted teeth. They pushed and pulled at each other in the throes of their passion. Measured and yet wild. Soft but with an edge. The perfect fusion of them both as they moved together in their sensuous dance. EDI noted they were reaching the limits of their endurance, sapping each other's strength as they did when they trained together. A fine sheen of sweat coated them both as they moved, their core temperatures peaking. EDI wondered what it felt like. Could she 'feel' it the way they did? Could she make Jeff sweat and moan like the Commander made the Major? It was an intriguing notion, but quite impossible to emulate.

The Commander was almost bouncing upon Major Alenko, while he thrust up into Shepard with varying degrees of force, alternating to draw different sounds of appreciation from her lips. Jeff's bone structure couldn't handle having EDI's physical platform upon it. She would have to find another way. After all, she had watched Engineer Donnelly and Daniels experiment enough.

And expletive from Major Alenko brought EDI's attention back to the matter at hand. His hands were gripping Commander Shepard's hips tightly as if to still her movement upon him. He shifted her weight so that he could move too, bending his knees behind her for more leverage and Shepard moaned at the result that leverage caused within her. She throw back her head, arching her back as if she were to fall backwards, but caught herself on his own thighs, her own position also slightly altering, opening herself to him and begging him not to stop...and he more than happily obliged, pouring the last of his strength into his movements, making the woman atop him finally cry out as she rode him to a stop.

EDI watched in fascination as Shepard reached the peak of her endurance and could no longer hold back the tide of her passion. She watched the Commander's entire biorhythms spike as her orgasm hit her and she went limp and unresponsive.

'Stay with me Freya.' EDI heard Major Alenko bite out; trying to call her back to the edge he had so promptly pushed her over. It seemed odd at first to EDI, to hear him say such a thing, but quickly realised that he had not reached climax, so focused upon Shepard, he had not thought of himself until he had satisfied her.

The Commander blinked owlishly for a moment, as if she had been elsewhere and then nodded when she finally comprehended, propping her tired body up on her outstretched forearms, braced against Major Alenko's chest.

'Kaidan...' she breathed, trying to speak but the words just wouldn't form as the Major pushed into her again. She moaned and spoke him name again, her fingers digging into the skin on his chest, doing all she could to make him finish '...come for me.'

EDI saw him grit his teeth and squeeze Shepard's hips hard enough to leave bruises and thrust up once, twice, three times, pushing forward until him couldn't hold back anymore and then he thrust one final time, his back half off the bed as he pulled himself up on the last push, groaning long and loudly as he tumbled over that pleasurable edge to release. He held himself there for a second, his abdominal muscles keeping him raised in an impressive feat of strength before that is robbed of him too and he flopped down, as spent as the Commander.

Shepard's arms are shaking, EDI can tell, her vision picking up the tremors in the muscles. She can see they are both drained to the point where they would probably collapse at any moment, but EDI noted she'd not seen them this content before. Both are breathing hard, and neither was looking at the other. Shepard's head is down, while Major Alenko's eyes are closed, lying flat on his back on the bed, almost spread eagled beneath the Commander. They were quiet for long moments, only the sounds of their breathing are audible.

EDI was impressed with their stamina. They have last much longer than the Engineers did during their fumbles together, but she feared the Commander and the Major would suffer worse for it. They're biotics...although their bodies are trained for such hardships; they burned calories at twice the rate a nonbiotic did. They would need to replenish all the energy they burnt if they are both to be ready for next battle.

Major Alenko didn't speak as he reached up a hand to press it against Shepard's cheek. She looked up and at him for a moment. She didn't speak either and EDI believed there was no need for them to say anything, their love for each other was obvious and the flame of their passion has been rekindled...even after all they have been through both together and apart, they are together now and EDI found that she hoped they would stay that way.

Commander Shepard smiled, the expression returned to her from Major Alenko as she sat up again, moving to release him from within her and resting back on her heels instead. Her hand touched his on her cheek, nuzzling into the palm for a moment and he understood. He sat up and embraced the woman he loved. Shepard hugged him to her chest, cradling his head. There is nothing sexual about their actions now, only affection and respect. When they broke from their embrace, EDI noticed a hint of reluctance and they share a soft, quick kiss before they finally succumb to their fatigue, though the Major has just enough strength left to cover them both with the blanket and there they stayed until duty called once more.

'I have to go.' Major Alenko told Shepard quietly. She nodded and shifted from him so that he could get up. He collected up his clothes, dressing in silence. The Commander, in comparison, merely pulled on some underwear and her hoodie and watched him. The Major was back on shift in half an hour, he'll have enough time to shower, change and grab something to eat before he's back on duty, EDI thought.

EDI regarded them both as they prepare to part ways once more, she could see the look in their eyes, they are torn but they understood. It made EDI wonder what life would be like for them had they not been a part of the Alliance. What if they were living the life of a civilian couple, where rules and regulations held no sway over their time together? It is idle speculation, EDI thought as she regarded them both, they are both Military to the core and yet they loved each other.

Always contradictions.

Major Kaidan Alenko kissed Commander Freya Shepard once more before he left and the Commander sighed, clearly crestfallen when he was gone. She'd see him again soon, EDI thought to herself, but in an official capacity...and sooner than she thinks.

'Commander, Admiral Hackett wishes to speak to you as soon as possible.'

'Ok EDI, tell him I'll be there in ten minutes.'


End file.
